womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Womanthology Specials
Womanthology'' Specials''' are irregularly released specials related to the ''Womanthology'' project. The first, a sketchbook, was given to all backers of ''Womanthology: Heroic'' who gave at a certain level. Later, a Holiday and Valentine's special were released digitally and sent to all backers. Sketchbook Released: October 28, 2011 (ISBN 9781466424760) :"This sketchbook includes 100 pages of artwork, script excerpts and comic layouts from over 69 artists for the Womanthology Heroic Anthology book published through IDW. It features writers such as Barbara Kesel, singer/songwriter Samantha Newark, artists like Ming Doyle, Renae De Liz and more!" *Jessica Hickman (Editor), *Mary Bellamy (Editor), *Cat Staggs (Consultant Editor), *Darla Ecklund (Consultant Editor) Holiday Special Released: December 22, 2011 Edited by Laura Morley *'Untitled' written by Georgie Lee, art by Gemma Duffill *'"Polar Bear Race" Pin-Up' pencilled by Jolene Houser, inked and colored by Louise Miller *'"Snow Dragon" Pin-Up' pencilled by Sherri Rose, inked by Aja Moore, colored by Rebekah M. Harden *'Holiday Robbery' written by Brittany Battista *'The Night Before...' story and art by Christianne Benedict, colored by Yel Zamor *'Tis the Season' poem by Rachel Pandich, art by Peggy von Burkleo *'A Cat's Big Christmas Party' by Ma'at Crook *'"Sweetness Greetings!" Pin-Ups' by Leigh Wortley *'Pin-Up' art by Ashlee Brienzo Lentini, colored by Becky Ginn *'Snow Pug Pin-Up' by Ariel Rivas *'Cabin Pin-Up' by Ashley Keene *'Cookie Surprise' by Beatriz Bravo *'Ballerina Pin-Up' by Blue Delliquanti *'The Girl and the Hunt Pin-Up' by Candice Reilly-Powell *'The Girl and the Hunt story' by Jessica Daniel *'A Warm Welcome' by Ceili Conway *'Queen of Hearts Pin-Up' by Chandra Reyer, colored by Jennifer Nolan *'Jack Frost' written by Kelsie Ladd, art by Eleni Ladd *'"Happy Holidays" Pin-Up '''by Ellen Crenshaw *'Jingle Jangle, the Mystery Elf''' art by Grace Miner, colored, designed, and written by Sharon Ridge *'An Odd Christmas Gift Pin-Up' by Janna Brower *'"Through Dreams..." Pin-Up' by Jenn Corella *'A Run Lil Jared Christmas Pin-Up' by Jennifer Weber *'Pin-Up' by Kate Carleton *'Family Dinner' poem and illustration by Kate Leth *'Baubles Pin-Up' by Kimberly Black *'Snowgre Pin-Up' by Kimberly De Liz *'Spooky Christmas Pin-Up' by Lisa Kirk *'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Pin-Up' by Mary "Zorilita" Bellamy *'Poinsetta Girl Pin-Up' by Neoma Lindley *'The Holiday Spirit' by Nicole Sixx *'"Alby's Jewelry" Pin-Up' by Sarah "Neila" Elkins *'The Season of the Spirit' written by Laura Morley, art by Tanja Wooten *'Tree-Trimming Pin-Up' by Vanessa Satone *'Linda and the Lepus' story and art by Tanya Burr, colored by JoJo Seames *'Snowheroine Pin-Up' by Bailee Desrocher *'Chief Christmas Pin-Up' by Bridgit Scheide *'Don't Let the Light Go Out' written by Talisha Harrison, art by Brenda Kirk *'Archetypes: A Christmas Crime' written by Jenna Busch *'Santa Dreams Pin-Up' by Elisa Féliz *'Special Edition' written by Devin Grayson, art by Sally Stone Thompson *'Holiday Cheer' written by Barbara Randall Kesel, art by Renee Kurilla *'Happy Holidays Pin-Up' by Maja Sukeile Klockljung Valentine's Special Released: February 14, 2012 Edited by Renae De Liz *'Pin-Up' by Laura Inglis *'"Be My Valentine" Pin-Up' by Irma "Aimo" Ahmed *'"Love"' poem by Amelia Arender *'"I Know Your Secret Weakness" Pin-Up' by Christianne Benedict *'"Zombi Romance Novels" Pin-Up' by Ceili Conway *'Pin-up' by Bridget Arender *'Sugar Skull Pin-Up' by Ma'at Crook *'Love Letter' written by Jody Houser *'Your Valentine' by Nicole Sixx *'"Happy Valentine's" Pin-Up' by Candace Ellis *'Pin-Up' by Ashlee Brienzo Lentini *'Pin-Up' by Vanessa Satone *'"Sharing Your Chocolate" Pin-Up' by Eugenia Koumaki *'Even Blob Monsters Get Lonely Pin-Up' by Tai Shimizu *'"Play With Me" Pin-Up' by Sally Jane Thompson *'"For Truth, Justice, and Amore!" Pin-Up' by Janna Brower *'Pin-Up' by Beck Seashols *'Pin-Up' by Hanie Mohd *'Rosie and Clyde' written by Josh Dykstra, art by Kate Carleton *'"Happy Valentine's Day, Grandma"' written by Talisha Harrison, art by Brenda Kirk *'Not So Deadly Catch' story and art by Chandra Reyer, colored by Jennifer Nolan *'Pin-Up' by Brenda Kirk *'"Across the bare, tempered, unyielding earth..."' poem by Scott Laurange, art by Kat Laurange *'"My Heart Skips a Beep!" Pin-Up' by Mary Bellamy *'You're My Valentine Pin-Up' by Sarah Elkins *'Pin-Up' by S. Rhoades *'A D-Day Valentine' written by Destry Lee Arender *'Tough Love' story and art by Dan Edwards *'Everyone Needs a Little Love Pin-Up' by Jon Fassnacht II *'Julie's Big Hot Date' written by Ronald Montgomery, art by Werner Mueck Greek Division '''''Womanthology: Heroic - Greek Division was a 24-page special exclusively distributed at Comicdom Con Athens 2012 in a limited edition of just 50 copies."WOMANTHOLOGY GREEK Στο CCA 2012" ("Womanthology Greek at CCA 2012") 29 March 2012. It features primarily Greek women creators, though two men and two non-Greek women took part as well. Released: March 30, 2012 Edited by Spyros Evangelos Armenis and Eugenia Koumaki. Cover: "Andreea" by Eugenia Koumakis Contributors: *Devin Grayson *Amanda McMurray *Eugenia Koumaki *Valia Kapadai *Avgi Kanaki *Harry "Asaph" Saxon *Andrianna Balta *Eleanna Mavrofrydi *Helena Galiti References Category:Womanthology Books Category:2011 Publications Category:2012 Publications Category:Greek creators